Run to the Music
by HurtsLikeHell
Summary: Another music game; this time with Jareth and Sarah


**A.N. Yup, I am doing this again. For the complete rules (or actually, any of the rules at all) check on the "Shuffle to Click" story but, basically, I'm suffering from the oh-so-popular Writer's Block and doing this makes me get the juices up and running again. This week's topic? **

**JARETH AND SARAH (The Labyrinth)**

**Ready? Good.**

**1. Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

Another guy had asked Sarah out today. She turned him down just like she had turned down every other guy who had come up to her wanting a date. Not that the guy who had asked her out was bad looking or a jerk or any of the usual excuses but he wasn't _him. _He wasn't Jareth.

The gorgeous Goblin King popped into her mind and Sarah shivered. She remembered every word he had ever spoken to her and grimaced as she remembered her own reply. _"You have no power over me"_, Sarah mouthed over her own words. How idiotic of her. Of course, he had every bit of power over her. She had turned down his marriage proposal and just thinking about it pained her. There would never ever be a man as amazing as Jareth was. He wasn't perfect but even his faults were amazing. And she lost him.

**2. As the World Falls Down by David Bowie**

(How appropriate!)

Jareth's eyes fluttered closed while he was on his throne. The day had been too much for him and his mind was so filled with Sarah and her "It's not fair!" s. Little did he know that just as he closed his eyes Sarah herself fell back onto her bed and into a deep sleep. The magic he had given her connected them and both were transported back into their secret but favorite encounter. The dance in the ballroom.

Sarah found herself in the same princess like dress that she had worn before and Jareth in his normal dress attire. Her breath hitched as she gazed upon the Goblin King and his own heart raced when he saw Sarah in all her gorgeousness. They joined together and danced just as before. Neither of them spoke a word but none were needed. Nothing would come of this but this was what each of them needed right now. They gazed into each other's eyes and inched closer….

"_As the world falls down."_

**3. Dreaming of You by Selena**

Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she buried her face in her pillows and screamed out her most used line of "It's not fair!". It had been five years since the Labyrinth and she still hadn't moved on. Toby didn't seem to remember anything about the castle beyond the Goblin City or its King but Sarah sure did. Every day she awoke to her old friend's voices and every night she fell asleep to the Goblin King's lullaby. She had been such a stupid girl. How could she have believed that everything would be normal once she returned? The twenty year old woman curled up on her still pink and frilly bed and wept herself to sleep but, just before she fell out of consciousness, she heard his voice from afar.

"Goodnight, my precious thing." Jareth whispered into his crystal ball before throwing it up in the air and making it disappear into a puff of glitter. "Goodnight, my Sarah."

**4. Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**

"Sarah, this isn't a safe game you're playing at." Jareth muttered as he looked upon his Sarah who had appeared very suddenly in his bedroom wearing her thin and very sexy black nightgown. "Turn back while you still can."

"Your Majesty, I have no desire to turn back. I've heard these words before and never have I fled from them." Sarah called out while inching forward towards her Goblin King.

"What a pity." He whispered and swept her into his arms. Sarah leaned up for a kiss but his head turned to the side so her lips only grazed his cheek.

"Sarah, you have no power over me." She woke up quickly and shivered violently. Another dream. Thanks a lot, Jareth.

**5. Me and Charlie Talking by Miranda Lambert**

Andriana ran behind the wall of the Labyrinth and giggled.

"C'mon, Andie!" A small boy whined as he looked for Andriana. She giggled and quickly covered her mouth with her hand but it was too late. Cillian's head popped around the corner and he grinned as his bright blue hair hung in his face.

"I gotcha, Andie!"

"No! Daddy!" Andie squealed and giggled again as Cillian pounced on her. Within a split second a tall blonde man appeared before them and grabbed Cillian off.

"What is he doing, love?" Jareth snarled. Andie giggled. She had won again.

**6. When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

Sarah Williams traced the pattern on her bed spread with her index finger as the tears that had been hidden behind her eyes for so long finally fell down her cheeks. She was much too old to tell anyone that anything was unfair anymore but, deep down, she really believed that it was. Every day was unfair because the sun rose and fell and the wind continued to whip around and the leaves continued to change and everyone continued to live while she was dying. The world continued rotating even when she was away from the love of her life. The love that she turned down when she was a stupid little girl only ten years back. This was the anniversary of the day that they met. The day she realized just how cruel she could be and the day she rejected marriage from the Goblin King. She missed him.

**7. Love Confusion by Kat DeLuma **

Sarah back slowly away from the Goblin King who stepped steadily closer to her until she was backed against a wall.

"Come with me Sarah, be my Goblin Queen." His voice almost floated in the air and Sarah got goosebumps. The words spilled out of her mouth no matter what her heart told her,

"Never, I don't want to be your Queen." Even the words themselves sounded fake when coming off of her tongue. They were wishes but not true at all. She wanted to be the Goblin Queen just as much as he wanted her to be.

"Liar", Jareth whispered and stepped forward until they were almost touching. "What a pity." He faded away but his words lasted and chilled her to the bone. _Liar_, Sarah mouthed over and over again. How true.

**8. Invisible by Taylor Swift**

Jareth stared at Sarah through his crystal ball and chocked back a sob. She didn't call him back to her even after all these years of living in her miserable world. Oh yes, she hated the Above but was too prideful to call him back. And, of course, he was too prideful to go up to her. Sarah's chest rose and fell steadily and her eyes finally fluttered closed after her long day at that thing called "school" that she was forced to go to every day even though she was eighteen by now. If only she would let him rule her he would be her slave. If only she would love him back. If only she would become the Goblin Queen. A single tear slid down his cheek. "I love you, my Queen."

**9. Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**

It had been two hundred years since his Sarah had solved the Labyrinth and since then there had been several other runners but none like her and none that made it through. Constantly Jareth pulled out the dream he had given her of their dance in the ballroom but it was getting more painful to visit each time. Sarah was never coming back. She was buried somewhere far from him and the only trace of her was a stone with her name written on it saying that she was a good mother and wife and the words that she had requested. The rain poured outside even harder as he remembered seeing his words on her stone.

"_It's only forever, not long at all."_

**10. Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hailey Williams**

I really can't imagine this song being relevant to the lovely romance of Jareth and Sarah. Not that the song isn't really awesome just that it's not fitting.

Well, this is awkward…..


End file.
